My Angel
by FaithInYou.x
Summary: 'I always think about Ally. I wish I didn't, because Ally's dead.'. Austin is in hospital, due to a serious car crash. Ally had been in the crash too, and though Austin survived, she had suffered a fatal death. Austin now dreams about Ally, and feels her presence. When he finally comes out of hospital, will he be able to get Ally back, or will he too, be one to suffer?
1. Chapter 1

_I always think about Ally. I wish I didn't, because Ally's dead._

But as I lay here in this hospital bed, I still feel her presence.

My heart aches over here, and they all tell me that's why I 'feel' her, it's just my mind's wishful thinking.

But they don't know what it's like.

Ally is here, guarding me. She's my angel.

"Dude,", Dez interrupts my thoughts, "how do you change the channel on this thing? I don't wanna watch this _Physic Sally _rubbish, football's on!".

I'd got hooked onto these physic shows. They seemed to help me feel Ally's presence stronger…

It was kind of like she was half dead, half alive.

I pass Dez the remote, and he switches to some match.

I used to care about football, soccer, athletics passionately, but now…

When ever someone mentions any kind of sport, I just feel… Numb. Sport is in my old life, the life with All in it.

I never want to go back to that life.

There will be a empty, hollow space where Ally used to be, and that will be worse than anything.

Everyone appears to be forgetting Ally, even her father.

Everyone, except for me and Trish.

Trish is the only one who seems to feel as much pain about Ally as I do. She would be here right now, but Ally's funeral is today.

I remember last week, going through magazines with Trish, to decide what her outfit was going to be.

'Black, big and flouncy', she told me, 'black, big and flouncy.'.

That was fun, but extremely painful… As it brought us down to the harsh, grim reality: Allyson Dawson was dead. Nothing could ever change that.

Of course, I laugh and smile as much as I can, but the only times I feel relaxed and at ease is when I'm on my hour walk with Dez, and whoever else tags along.

I'm allowed to get out of this bed one hour every two days, and walk around the hospital grounds. This times is gradually increasing, until I'm finally allowed out of this prison.

When I'm out there… It's like, a weight has been lifted across my shoulders.

I manage to forget about Ally… As if she had really never existed.

I think she stays in the hospital room, so we can all get as much happy time as we can.

"YES!", Dez hollers at the TV screen, "WE SCORED!". He looks at me. "Hey Austin, do you want peanut butter ice cream sundae pancakes? I'm happy now, I'll get some.".

I nod, and he leaves the room.

If everything has changed about my personality, one thing's stayed the same: my love for pancakes, peanuts/peanut butter and ice cream sundaes.

I've been living off all that for nearly a month now.

Well, except from the fluids the doctors put in me when I'm asleep. I don't think the realise I know they do that.

Thinking about peanut butter ice cream sundae pancakes, I haven't played video games for ages! Or sung…

I feel myself slowly slipping back into the old me, and I immediately tell myself:

_Ally's dead. You're not going back into that life without her, Austin. This is the new you, that was the old you._

I lay there for a little while longer, until Dez enters the room again, carrying to white plates.

"Here you go,", he says, and places one on the tray in front of me, "five pancakes, all with peanuts, whipped cream, strawberry sauce and a bit of ice cream. And any leftover I'll make a smoothie out of!".

I give him a fake smile. I'd love to laugh at my crazy, stupid, redheaded friend, but I can't. I just can't.

Luckily he doesn't seem to realise the differences between the fake smiles and the real ones (though there are none anymore).

"Oh, and your parents are on their way over. The funeral's finished. That hot girl Nancy at the front desk told me to tell you. I kind of wish I could've gone to the funeral now, though I know it would've just made me super-depressed.".

I nod. I feel the same way.

Oh, yeah. Another thing you may have realised. I do not speak anymore.

Not to anyone except Trish now.

I'll write on boards, text, use my own, made-up sign language… But nothing verbal, unless me and Trish our alone, and we're talking about Ally and how we feel.

Yes, I know, girly, talking about your feelings… But I've realised it really does help, and knowing Trish feels the same way makes me feel… Just, not alone.

I suppose you could say that Trish has took Ally's place as my best friend who's a girl. That options open.

But my songwriter/partner option is now and forever closed to everyone apart from Ally, and she's not coming back anytime soon, is she?

I can make a tune, think of Ally, and then lyrics will just come flooding into my head… I know they will.

My parents enter the room, dressed head to toe in black.

"Heya, sweetie!", my mum says, and envelopes me into a tight, warm embrace. I hug her back.

"What up, son?", my dad exclaims, and we high-five.

"You know, honey, it's me and your father's anniversary today. Twenty-five years.", mum informs me, and I know what's coming next. "The best present you could give us is your voice… Just one word…", my mother trails off, and dad nods.

I keep my lips sealed.

They both sag a little, but try to hide their disappointment by turning their attention to Dez.

"Good morning, Dezmound.", mum trills.

"How are you?", dad asks as he shakes Dez's hand.

"I'm good, thank you Mr and Mrs Moon!", Dez beams, "Just watching footie with a peanut strawberry sauce mint choc chip pancake sundae! So, the usual! Would you like one?".

My parents are fazed for a moment, but then they regain their senses.

"Er… No thanks, Dez. We just ate.".

I can tell by the way my fathers ears go slightly pink that he's lying.

"We'll be right back,", my mother suddenly pipes up, "see you in a minute, darling!", she blows a kiss through the door and then they head down to the hospitals cafeteria.

"Wow, your mum's nice!", Dez says, "She called me darling _and _blew me a kiss!".

I shake my head.

Silly, silly Dez… He'll never learn, will he?

I finish my pancakes and ice cream sundae, and reach for my book. Yes, Austin Moon is reading a book!

It's called, _Wind in the Willows_, and it was Ally's book. She told me it was her favourite when she was a child, so I decided to read this one first, and then gradually move onto harder books.

I'm nearly finished, but I already have another book patiently waiting on the desk.

I told myself once I've finished both books I'll be out, back home.

I read about four pages, until Dez interrupts with a weird question, "Austin…", he starts, "What do you think Ally would say, if she had survived to? D'ya reckon she'd be moaning about how Sonic Boom's instruments will be dusty and smudged?".

I give a small laugh. Yeah, that's what Ally would've been doing.

For a brief moment, I can see Ally, laying in a bed on the other side of the room, and we're laughing, reading… Forgetting about the whole accident.

I nod to Dez, and grab my whiteboard and write:

_Yeah, that's definitely what she'd be doing._

"Thought so.", Dez said. "Hey, do you think we should call Trish? If your parents are here, and the funeral's over, shouldn't she be here?".

I nod again.

I want to talk to her about the funeral.

Dez leaves the room to go to the reception, the only place with signal.

I sigh. Everything seemed so complicated now, and yet everything should be so simple.

"_What's wrong, Austin?"_, a sudden, faint whisper calls out. I whip my head up, and look around the room.

"A-Ally?", I say, my voice slightly hoarse with not being used enough.

Suddenly the pen drops, and clatters to the floor. I look on the board, and in Ally's neat printing, it said:

_Hello, Austin._

_Yes, it's me._

_I haven't left you… I never will._

_Expect a visit from me soon,_

_Ally xx_

So Ally was here! I blink, and rub my eyes to check that it's all real.

Now all that's there is a single smiley face.

Dez enters the room, my parents just behind him.

"Trish is just coming.", Dez informs me.

"Honey, we've got to go now. Love you!", my mum says.

"Later son.", dad says.

They turn, and I suddenly say, "I love you.", to them. I can feel them smiling.

"We love you too.", dad says, and they leave.

My eyes suddenly feel droopy, and I stifle a yawn. I look at the digital clock next to me: 3:15 pm.

It's about time I have a nap.

As I prepare to sleep, I think about Ally.

I'm still thinking of her as I fall into a deep sleep…

**Heya, guys! **

**How was the story? Hope it wasn't boring!**

**Feedback, please?**

**Review, favourite and everything else!**

**- Faith xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey Austin, what did you pack for your big opening entrance?", Ally asks me.  
__I glance at her, then look back at the wet road ahead.  
_"_Well, I was hoping Trish would sort it out for me! I mean, my style is chill, so dressy sense does not come easy!", I answer.  
__We're on our way to New York, for my first ever open-air concert.  
__It sold ten thousand tickets!  
__I hope it stops raining before the first act comes on.  
_"_I bet she's fretting over it now, and her and Dez are starting a row about it!", Ally laughs, and I join in.  
__Suddenly, the car swerves, and stops on the breakdown part of the road, next to a wood. We are now facing the opposite way we were heading.  
_"_Woah…", I say, "Are you alright, Ally?".  
__Ally's mouth is hanging open as she stares at the road. She points shakily ahead of us.  
__Two bright lights are racing towards us, and I realise that we're still on the road.  
__The lights are only about two metres away from us…  
_"_AUSTIN!", Ally screams, and everything is black._

* * *

_..._

I wake up in a cold sweat, tears damp on my face.  
It had seemed so real…  
I could feel Ally in the dream, our arms touching on the car's arm rest. I start to cry fully.

Why am _I _the one in hospital?  
Why couldn't _Ally _be the one to have survived?

I loved her so much…  
But now I'll never be able to tell her.

"Austin…", a faint whisper says, "Don't cry… I'm still with you…".  
I turn my head to my right, and I swear in that moment, I saw a translucent Ally… But then she is gone.

I sigh.

Why couldn't she stay longer? I want to talk to her, hear her voice again.  
I glance at the clock: 5:47 am. Might as well go back to sleep.

As soon as I think about sleeping, that is what I am doing.

* * *

_I'm in a white room, lying down.  
_"_Get up, lazy bones!", a familiar voice exclaims, amused.  
__I jump up, seeing if the impossible is possible…  
_"_ALLY!", I run to hug the delicate frame of my best friend.  
_"_I knew you weren't fully gone!"._

_Ally laughs and hugs me back._

_When she lets go, she looks up at me with serious eyes.  
_"_You know why I'm inside your dream, don't you?", she asks.  
__I'm confused. Why would I know?  
__I shake my head._"_I need to come back, Austin. I'm not gone, I never will be. I need to come back.".  
_"_Come back… As in…?", I trail off, my eyes wide.  
__"Yes, Austin. Come back.", she tells me.  
_"_When you come out of hospital, on your first night, you will get a dream exactly like this. I will not visit you until then.".  
__I nod, a little dazed.  
_"_Good. Now I'm going to come out of your dream. It'll switch to what you should be dreaming about.". She turns around, preparing.  
_"_Oh, and Austin?".  
_"_Yeah?".  
_"_I love you too."._

_And then my dream is about a mountain of hot fudge sundaes._

* * *

I wake with a start, again.  
Could that of really just happened?  
Can Ally come back? Does she really love me?  
I look at the clock: 7:58.  
Two minutes until the visiting starts, two minutes before breakfast.

Might as well sleep again!

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUSTIN!", a voice shouts in my ear.  
I wake with a start, for the third time.  
"Knew that would wake you up.", a triumphant Trish says.  
"Yeah...", I say, when I realise that we're the only ones in the room. "Next time, can you be a little, quieter?".

Trish grins evily.  
"Trish...", I warn.  
"Fine.", she agrees grumpily, "Guess I have to cancel the order of cowbells.".  
I stare at her, eyebrows raised.  
"Joking, joking!", she mutters hastily.  
"Good...", I grumble.

Trish settles herself down on one of the chairs.  
"Anyway, Austin.", she starts, turning business-like, "I've got ten thosound unhappy Austin Moon fans on my case. We can't afford a refund, as I spent half of the money on a celebration holiday - which I had to rebook. So, will you preform after you get out of this hell-hole? I can hire the stadium again, sort out everything...".  
"I'll sing.", I confirm. "But I want my style to be different now. I'll sing love songs, sad songs, less songs about parties...".  
Trish looks at me apprehensively. "Yeah, right!".  
"Really,", I say, "I'm nearly sixteen... I need to grow up, mature.".  
"If only Ally could hear you say that!", Trish exclaims, "She'll be having a happy fit!". She laughs for a bit.  
"Okay then...", she starts, "We need to find out when you're out of here, then.".  
"Tenth of July.", I inform her.  
"That's in just two days!", she squeals, then coughs, "Well then, shall I book the concert for say, the twenty-fifth?".  
I nod my approval.  
"Okay. I'll go rub it in Demonica Dixon's face - I mean, book the concert, and everything.", she leaves the room, leaving me in a peaceful solitude.

I sigh happily.  
It's good to be alone.  
But my happy solitude is short-lived.

**Heyy!  
Faith here :)  
How was the chapter? Remember to review, please! Otherwise I feel no-one's reading... :/  
Favourite, too, if you think it's good!**

**Okaii, thanks!**

**- Faith xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"OH. EM. GEE!", a loud, squealing girl voice shouted out. "AUSTIN MOON!".  
Suddenly I was being squeezed to death.  
I try to push the girl off me. Who the hell does she think she is?  
"OH MY GOD! I'm _SO_ sorry, Austin! Brooke, GET. OFF. Austin!", another voice shouts, and suddenly I am being helped by a strong force to get the crazy girl off.  
I grab my board as soon as I'm free of her clutches.

_Thanks!_, write, and nod to the girl that looks angry and flustered.  
"No problem.", she answers. I look at her features. High cheekbones, blonde/brown hair with a fringe that kind of goes to the side...

Don't I know this girl from someowhere?

"I'm Cassidy.", the girl says, and offers me here hand.  
_I know_, I scribble on the board, _I'm the one who sung you the weird song at Melody Diner.  
_Cassidy's eyes scan the board.  
"Woah, that was YOU?", she asks, surprised. "Blondie? Wow, you sure look different! And I never knew you were famous!".  
I nod.  
"Well, you might be wondering why we're here.".  
I nod again.  
"You see, Brooke here is a massive fan of yours, and it's her birthday, so I was wondering if you could sing her a song? I wish I caught the song you sung to me on tape...".  
I shake my head.  
"_Why..._?", the younger girl moans, "Cassie, you _promised..._".  
"Please, Austin?", Cassidy batters her eyelids. "We still haven't had that date, you know...".  
I shake my head again, and point at the door.  
I'm so over Cassidy, that was like, six months ago!  
I've found love in a certain brunette now...  
"Okay,", Cassidy sighs, "I suppose we shouldn't have come begging anyway. I mean, the news is you don't talk anymore, and some people think that you're a freak. They're really mean about you. They also talk about that dead girl, Ally Dawson. They say that you're hung up on her when she never liked you, and that she's too ugly for you.  
Well, hope you get better!", and they both walk out the room.

That was... Unexpected.

And _hung up on Ally_? I guess that's kinda true.  
_Not talking anymore_? Well, that's true too.  
_Me, a freak_? I don't think so!  
And _Ally, too ugly for me_? What is wrong with these people! _She's_ way too pretty for _anyone_!

Just shows and mean and wrong the critics our.  
I look at the clock: 8:56 am.  
Time for some shut eye.

* * *

...

_"This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me."._

* * *

I yawn, stretch, and wake up fully.  
That dream was unusual.  
If you could call it a dream, that is.  
That chorus... Is it me, or is Ally telling me to write a song?  
I think about it for a moment. Yep, she definitely is. And I think I have an idea for one...

* * *

...

_So_ _lately, been wondering,  
__Who will be there to take my place,  
When I'm gone, you'll need love,  
To light the shadows on your face,_  
_If a greater wave shall fall,  
And fall upon us all,  
Then between the sand and stone,  
Could you make it on your own?_  
_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go,  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go,_  
_And maybe I'll find out,  
A way to make it back someday,  
To watch you, to guide you,  
Through the darkest of your days,_  
_If a great wave shall fall,  
And fall upon us all,  
Well then I hope there's someone out there,  
Who can bring me back to you,_  
_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go,  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Run away with my heart,  
Run away with my hope,  
__Run away with my love,_  
_I know now, just quite_ how,  
,My_ life and love might still go on,  
In your heart, in your mind,  
I'll stay with you for all of time,_  
_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go,  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go,_  
_If I could turn back time,  
I'll go wherever you will go,  
If I could make you mine,  
I'll go wherever you will go,  
I'll go wherever you will go._

...

You may not have noticed, but that whole song is dedicated to Ally. Yes, if I could, I would die and go straight to Ally. I want to be with her that bad.

I can't wait to get out of here tomorrow.  
Ally said she would connect with me...

I think I've only just realised how much I miss her.  
I mean, I made a love song for her!

My first love song _ever.  
_The first song _ever _wrote by me, on my own.

I wish I could kill myself to be with her.

No I don't.  
Because I'm going to get her back. It's obviously possible, she said so herself. Or, her dream self...  
Either way, she's coming back.  
I'll make sure of it.

**Heyyo!  
How are y'all?  
Hope this chapter was good, not boring!  
Please review + favourite!**

**Okaii, I might not update sometimes, and when I do the chapter might be short, as my Mum is about to give birth to my lil' brother!  
He's gonna be called Sonny, so the boys are: Sky and Sonny, girls: Destiny, Faith and Hope!**

**Okaii, laters,**

**- Faith xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I stare up at the house in front of me, confusion spreading in myself.  
This wasn't home, no. My house didn't look like this.  
I remember my house as...  
Well, I don't remember.  
But I know it didn't look like this.

"Honey, stop staring at the house. You've stopped blinking.", mum said, as she unpacked a few other cases out the red convertible.  
I look back at the iron gates in front of the house, and see the words, 'Moon Manor' carved in.

Wait... Was this my own house?  
Yeah... It all came flooding back.

I lived here with Ally, Dez and Trish.  
None of our parents were all too happy when we said we wanted to move out at fifteen/sixteen, but they soon caved in when we told them about the hi-tech security, five acres of land, indoor and outdoor pool, and the games room, three spare bedrooms, and everything else.  
They all practically live here too.

"Austin!", Trish squeals, "You're home! Yay! Now I don't have to live with Dez-", she gives my best friend a angry look, "-on myself anymore!".

Wow. She's more happy about not living with Dez on herself than me coming out of hospital.  
"Have you got all your bags? I can't WAIT to show you what we did to the house! No more dull, beige and cream walls! All faux fur rugs and bright interior... You'll love it! We didn't touch your room, though. We didn't know what you wanted. And Ally's room we're going to turn into a music room.".  
Did I just hear Trish correctly?  
'We're' going to change Ally's room?  
No way. What happens when I get her back?  
She'll be really hurt.

I shake my head at Trish, signalling, _No way. We're keeping Ally's room just as it is_.  
"But...", she starts, but see's the hard look in my eye. "Okay,", she sighs, "but can we change the colour?".  
I nod. That'll be okay.  
She smiles half-heartedly. "Well, come along to my excelente Luna Manor tour!".

* * *

The house is pretty much how I expected it.  
Red and black for the living room, white and black for the kitchen, blue and white for the games room, and everywhere else with a colour and black or white.  
Very Trish.

Not that I don't like it, of course. I don't really care what it looks like, as long as I can call it home.  
I stifle a yawn.  
I know I've only been awake for about four hours, but I haven't sat down at all during that time.

Time for a nice nap... And a visit from Allyson Dawson?

* * *

...

_"I'm here!", Ally cries, and I run to give her a hug.  
"AL-EEEE!", I shout, "I've missed you SO much!".  
She gives a tinkling laugh.  
A little different from how I remember her laugh, but maybe her current state has changed that. I hope it changes back._

_"So, Austin. Time for business!", she says and tells me exactly how to get bring the living back to the dead.  
_

_..._

_"...And five ounces of blood.", she finishes telling me how to create the concoction I'm going to have to make to bring her back.  
"Erm... Yeah. I've got that down.", I say, hoping she'll take my hint on that I don't have clue what she was just talking about.  
She smiles.  
"Clueless, aren't you?", and she passes me a piece of paper.  
"Everything you need, and what you have to do. Remember, it MUST stay under a full moon for at least half an hour.".  
I make a mental note to google the next full moon.  
"It's on the 12th.", Ally informs me.  
Did she just read my mind?  
"Yes, I read your mind! I can do that now! Try it with me... See if works while your in this state of mind._

_I focus on reading Ally's mind:_

_You're an idiot if you believe you're really reading my mind..._

_"I read it!", I yell, triumphant.  
"No, you didn't! I said those words, you dumbo!", Ally laughs, and I go slightly pink.  
"Oh...".  
"Yeah, oh."._

_We talk a little longer. She tells me what heaven's like, I tell her how Trish has decorated the house now._

_Then it's time to go.  
"Bye, Ally.", I say, unwilling to leave.  
"Laters, Austin. Start on the potion straight away. Then I should be back by the twelth, straight after the half an hour under the full moon.".  
"Oh-kay...", I sigh._

_Then I'm suddenly eating marshmellows in Portugal._

* * *

...

Awake!  
Finally!

Wow, I'm excited.  
Well, why wouldn't I be?  
Ally'll be back in two days!

YES!

...

Now that's over with, let's look at this list:

**Five ounces of blood,  
three grams of basil,  
honey,  
OREOS,  
seven flowers of some sort (roses, violets...),  
and say these words: _Redi, redi, ad vitam mundo. Venire, venire, Christina Fedarado.  
_**

That's Latin. Dunno what it says, and dunno who Christina Fedarado is.  
I don't really care. As long as Ally's back, I'm fine.  
Off to get honey, basil, roses and oreos (what the hell...?)!

**Heyyo!  
Okaii... So, review please?  
I know I get views, so please write a little something to me too!  
I love reading what people think of my writing, positive or negative!  
So please...?**

**Muchas gracias.**

**And...  
My lil' bro was born today!  
Lil' Sonny... Aw, I love him! :)**

**Hehehe.**

**Okaii. Thanks for previous reviews, keep 'em coming!  
Remember to favourite and follow, too!**

**Peace out,**

**- Faith xx**


	5. Chapter 5

And... FINISHED!  
It only took me all day, but...  
THE POTION IS COMPLETE!  
Just needs a half-an-hour moonbathing session...

Might as well put it out now.

I take the woden handle of the pot I'm using, and carry it outside, onto our drive. The moon has a direct shine upon it there.

I feel proud and satisfied with what I have achieved.  
I mean, not bragging or anything, but I'm ABOUT BRING A GHOST BACK TO LIFE!  
That's something to be proud of.

Okay, back to the new me.

I've decided to talk again. It's become to hard not to.  
I can never explain things, shout when I win Dez's and my video game duels, never tell Trish I hate salmon, and so much more.  
I just found it easier if I spoke.  
But I only speak a bare minimum, when I really feel the urge to.

I walk inside the house, straight into the kitchen, and sit on one of the breakfast bar stools.  
Dez is trying to make macaroni cheese.

"Dude,", he starts, exasperated, "how did Ally make this stuff look and taste nice? I've used all her notes, but it still looks like rotten mashed potato!".

I look over his shoulder at Ally's home-made cooking book.  
I turn back a page.

"Dez...", I sigh, "You missed out a whole two pages.", I scan the page, "Dude, you haven't even added the macaroni, or cheese!".  
He looks at me weirdly.  
"Austin, you add the sweet potato, onions and anchovies before the cheese or macaroni!".

I suddenly decide I am no longer hungry.

"Whatever, dude. Night.", I yawn, and head up to my room.

* * *

"But Ally, you need to show yourself to Dez and Austin!", I hear Trish half-shout, half-whisper.  
"I don't care about this Christina Fedarado! I don't care, I don't care, I DO NOT CARE! I WANT YOU TO COME BACK!".  
Trish is sitting on her king-sized bed, waving her arms about in irratation, sobbing.

_She's gone crazy._, I immediatley think.  
Poor Trish. Missing Ally too much. Because if Ally had appeared to Trish as she had to me, I would see her, wouldn't I?  
I laugh in spite of myself, and my friend.

You can't know Austin Moon unless you're crazy...

I carry on walking to my room, leaving the obscure scene behind me.

I collapse on my bed.  
_Feels good to be home..._, I think, and sigh in bliss and relaxation.

I have nothing to do, and I'm not tired enough to fall asleep, so I decide to check how the potion is doing in our drive.  
I look out my window, and my eyes widen as I see what is happening outside.

_A truck is about to run the potion over!_  
I sprint outside, grab the pot and run across the road, just missing the truck by a tiny gap.  
I feel a shiver down my spine as I run, as if I've just stepped out of something warm into the freezing cold. I suppose I have, really.

As I stand there, panting slightly, Ally appears beside me.  
"ALLY! Good news, the potion is just about ready, just needs the moon now! I've saved you!".  
Ally shakes her head, eyes full of tears.

"No, Austin...", she sighs, "You haven't saved me. I have two things to tell you... One: I'm not really Allyson Dawson. Two: You've just died...".

I turn around to see if it was true, not believing her at all on either points.

But she's right.

I'm laying there, covered in my own blood, and the truck has gone right over me. I look down, and find myself translucent.  
If that was true... Then she's not Ally... I just killed myself for someone I didn't even know.  
My head is spinning, and I'm nearly crying.  
I hear sirens, and Trish screaming, "AUSTIN!", and then the whole world is black.

It's kind of like a déjà vu, really.

**Heya!  
How was it?  
Good, bad? Review please!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and congratulations on my baby bro!  
They mean a lot :)  
That's why this chapter is so short, as mum hasn't come home with Sonny yet, so I'm getting worried!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, review, favourite, follow!**

**- Faith xx**

**P.S:  
If you didn't get why it was a déjà vu, it's because that's what happened in the accident where the truck hit the car, someone screamed 'AUSTIN!', and the whole world went black for him! :) :D :( :'(  
If that ever really happened to Ross Lynch, I would scream, and yell, and sob, and need to go to a mental home...**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I should be sad right now.  
I know I should be crying.  
I know I should be mourning.  
But I'm not.  
Instead, I'm bubbling with fury and rage.

I saw that ghost bitch when Austin died.  
She was across the road, staring at him and crying.

Obviously mourning over the spilled potion which was just moments away from bringing her back to life... Hah.

She doesn't deserve a second chance of life.  
She lied about who she was.  
She stopped a person from seeing her best freckled friend and true love.  
She murdered someone.

What kind of person deserves another life?

I glance at Dez, who is sobbing beside me, and pat him on the back in a way which I hope was reassuring.  
The funeral ceremony must've finished a good half an hour ago, but still people are lining up to stroke Austin's coffin. Dez and I decided to be last, as then we could break down and cry in our own peace and solitude.

I'm suddenly hit with a disturbing thought:  
_Your best friend and best bro friend/client have both died... How long until your worst frenemy dies?_

But that won't happen, will it?  
Dez will not die.

I mean, he's got the same issue, hasn't he? His best friend and best female friend have died, right?

_Stop thinking negative, Trish. Focus on the positives._

But the thing is, there are no positives.

I sigh, and look at Dez again. Still crying. He hasn't stopped, though now it's mostly gulping and his shoulders heaving up and down heavily as he trys to control his breaths.

He's so sensitive... The only guy I know like this. It's kind of sweet, really. And his red hair really does suit-

Woah.  
Back down, Trish.  
You **do**** not** have **any **for Dezmond Worthy. You never will do. Snap out of it.

I shut my eyes, and sigh again.  
The line only conatins about another twenty people, so we might as well queue now.

I stand up, pullinh Dez up with me. He's now just got red, puffy eyes and is sniffling.  
We stand behind Peyton Holmes, who was Austin's lab partner.  
She didn't know him well, but she's crying too. I think I'm the only one who isn't.

As we move forawrd, and start to feel dizzy, and then when we stand in front of the coffin, I suddenly can't take it anymore.

My best friend is gone.  
My best bro friend is gone.  
My house is going to go.

I close my eyes, and collapse on the carpeted floor, hitting one of the wooden benches as I fall.

* * *

...

I never thought I'd say this, but:

BEING DEAD IS FRICKIN' AWESOME!

I mean, I've met Michael Jackson, Princess Diana and loads of other people!  
There's an endless supply of peanuts, pancakes and ice cream!  
There's every instrument ever!  
It has everything...

Except my best friends.

I cannot find Ally, Dez and Trish are still alive, and the only person I truly know is my Grandpa... And he just sits around playing chess.

It's heaven, and hell.

_There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you.  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo,  
With you it's like woah..._

I've just realise how true my song is...  
You really don't have any fun without your friends...

I suose standing here won't help.

I'm off to find Ally!

* * *

...

I might as well move into this hospital.  
I mean, I was here every day when Austin was here, and now Trish is going to be here for at least a week, as aparently something was affected on her pretty little head of hers.

She really is pretty... Even when she's as pale as ghost, lying in a unattracitve hospital gown which (I've been told) does not cover her back... She's fiesty, too. Me likey...

I can't wait until she's out of here.  
And then I can tell her the extarordinary thing that just happened to me...  
And who visited.

* * *

**Hey, guys!  
Sorry I haven't updated in ages!  
I've been really tired (which is also why this chapter is quite short), so my dad took my laptop away so I could sleep.**

**If you're still reading, thanks for being so faithful (yes, and my name is Faith...), it means a lot!**

**Remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**Thanks! :)**

**- Faith xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! Sorry for all the confusion with the POV's! I'll tell you who's who from now on. Last chapter: It was Trish at the ceremony, Austin in heaven, and Dez at the hospital (as Trish had hurt her head falling down).  
Sorry again!**

* * *

I sigh as a annoying, scratching feeling starts up on my back again.  
These darn wings! They're so stiff and scratchy! It makes me want to be a ghost/spirit again.

Well, of course I want to be a ghost/spirit again. Because now I cannot see Austin, Trish, or any other human, unless they have done bad, or need saving. And Austin... He's disappeared. Off the face of the earth.  
But that's not possible, is it?

Unless...

OH.  
MY.  
GOD.

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

_Hey, Dad._  
_How are you? I hope your good, for your current state._  
_I hope while your reading this you are thinking about how I look now. Not a six year old anymore! I can't believe ten years has passed by... It feels so short, though when you left, I thought it would go by so slowly...  
When you write back, do you know if we are allowed to send pictures with the letters? Because if so, I'll send one!_

_Also... You know my best friend, Austin Moon? The one who always wanted to be a music star? Well, you might not believe it, but he's died... That's what the patches on the paper is, tears. I'm still very upset. About him, and you, of course. Also Ally Dawson.  
Yeah, the little Allyson who's father owned Sonic Boom. She's dead, as well. I'm less upset about her, now, as she died about two months ago, whereas Austin died a week ago.  
You've been gone for ten years, but I'm still most upset about you._

_About Austin and Ally... Have you met them? Because they're up there, too._

_Well, bye. I love you._

_- Dez. xxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

Time. Goes. By. So. Slowly. In. Here.  
I REALLY want to die now.  
Everything hurts. My eyes won't even open. My whole body won't move. I feel trapped. I hear voices outside, talking to me, but I can never answer.  
Unless this is death?  
I don't know.

I thought death was supposed to be heaven. Fun, happy, bright and bold... This is just boring, depressing, dark and dull.  
DEAD. DEAD. DEAD.

And I have a craving to talk to someone. Anyone. Even Dez. Just to open out, and talk.

Wait... Why are these syptoms so... Familiar? Wait...

OH.  
MY.  
GOD.

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

Trish slipped into a coma, yesterday. Just before I was about to telll her about Ally's visit.  
Ally told me everything. About Christina Federado, and how she stopped Ally from seeing me and Austin and how she killed him, about dieing, meeting my dad, and most importantly... Telling me how to revive someone. Austin thought he knew, but the potion he made was what was used to go inside a living person... That girl was going to change into Austin.  
In weird way, I'm now happy he died then, as now he has a chance to actually live his life.  
So yeah, I'm going to bring two ghosts back to life, surprise Trish so she will wake up with the rewakening of her best friends, and also... Bring my dad back. I suppose it might be a bad idea, unsettling fate. But I can't let Ally down.  
Thinking of Ally... Wasn't she supposed to visit again yesterday? I wonder why she didn't... Unless Christina Federado interuppted her signal with me again? But that can't be... She was turned into a fallen angel, a devil.  
I know what Trish would say to that, '_I hope she burns in hell!_', so yeah, that can't be.  
Hm...

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I can't believe it.  
I may never see Ally again, dead or alive.  
I wonder what she did to achieve such a high rank, though it doesn't really matter.

I want to be with Ally again... It hurts me that I didn't realise that girl was Ally... Now I think back I can see how it wasn't Ally: her laugh was different, Ally would never do anything dangerous like leaving it out by a road, and... Saying she loved me. Ally would never love me, never ever.

I was so stupid...

I suppose there is only one thing for me to do to achieve the same rank as Ally, and see her again. But first I need to do something really good...

Roll on Angelic Austin.

* * *

**Hey again :)**

**How was it? Please review, and favourite and follow if you think it's good enough!  
Thank you for all those previous reviews, favourites and follows, they mean a lot!**

**Hope to update soon, **

**- Faith xx**


	8. Chapter 8

I cannot believe Austin's dead... It's just not right.  
But then again, I don't really think I should've died.  
When I think back to the crash, I never remember dieing. I remember screaming Austin's name, and getting hit. But never dieing. Just being bitten by something, then passing out.  
Then I was in heaven...

Anyway, Austin...  
I can't imagine him dead.  
I wonder if he, his body, still has his blood in him?  
Might as well go check...

...

I'm going crazy. Only one way to describe it. I've been like this ever since I found out that Austin was dead. Better get myself get checked out.

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

Since when have I been so popular?

I mean, two girls have asked me out, three guys have asked me how I manage to look so 'sick', and currently I am attending seven parties later.

_Living the life of Austin Moon..._

I've just realised.  
This must've been what my best friend's life was like.

He really did live the life.  
I head to my parent's house, as I'm crashing there until I save Ally and Austin. Oh, and Trish.  
They say she's never going to wake up... I cannot wait until I come in with my best friends and surprise her! I'll be her hero...

The thing is... What if they don't want to relive?  
What if they prefer to be dead, together?  
It's all so confusing...

So let's try starighten things out:

Allyson Dawson died of a car crash.

Austin Moon died of a run-over.

Trish De La Rosa is in a coma.

And I'm... Lonely.

Does anyone actually care for me anymore?

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I'm scared. I think most people can see that, as I'm chewing my hair. I'm in line to get my results back. They think I've gone crazy. I think I've gone crazy. Well, what else can it be?  
"Allyson Dawson.".  
I get up, quickly recieve the brown envelope, and open it.

Oh.  
My.  
God.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

_Never going to wake up..._

Those words ring in my ears from thsi morning.  
I am going to wake up, aren't I?

The thought makes me want to cry. But I can't cry... Which wants to make me cry harder.

Why can't Dez be the one in a coma?  
No, he doesn't deserve that.

Why did Ally have to die?  
No, it isn't her fault either.

Why did Austin not realise that the girl wasn't Ally?  
No, I cannot blame him, either. She did look exactly like Ally. Only the hairstyles were different.

So there is only one person to blame: Me.

I arragened the concert.  
I didn't tell Austin that the ghost who he thought was Ally, wasn't Ally.  
I fell over and hit my head.

I do not deserve to wake up. I should die here and now.

Hear me, God?

Make me die. Please.

I want to be with my friends again. They didn't deserve to die, and I do. Make me die. Now.

Please...

...

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

When did this happen?  
How did this happen?  
Since when was I one of them?  
That must've been what bit me... And I died. But then came to life again.  
I never thought they existed... But apparently they do.  
I'm living - well, living-dead proof.  
I'm obviously kicked out of heaven, as I'm not fully dead. And I'm thirsty... That's scary.

Suddenly, I spot a familiar redhead.

Oh god.

How am I going to explain this?

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I laugh at the limp body in my arms.

Hah.

My first kill... Not my last.

What?

It's not my fault.

I mean, I am an angel of darkness.

* * *

**Heyyo!  
Well done if you have already guessed what Ally is :)**

**Please remember to review, favourite and follow!  
I think this story is finally getting interesting!**

**Stay tuned!**

**- Faith xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**F**Well, it's official: I'm a living horror movie. I've been a human, ghost, angel and I am currently vampire.  
Who knows how long it will last?  
By next week, I'll probably be a werewolf or something...

And as I stand here, thinking about all the mythical creatures that could now be real, I hear a familiar voice cry, "**ALLY?**".  
Oh god. I forgot he was there.  
"How... What... Who...?", he gasps.  
I stare up at him, ways I can explain this wizzing around in my head, one simple, bold idea pops up: **Run**.

So I do.

I turn round, and sprint off. And I realise that vampires really can run inhumanly fast.  
But not for a long time.

I wheeze, and sit down on a bench.

When I catch my breath, I look up, and double-take.  
_Where was I...?  
_I never knew Miami had a goth part of town. Everything was black, not including the silver chains, red and white silk in the dresses and capes in the shop windows, of course.

And the people.  
They appeared from nowhere.

"Why are you here?", the girl nearest me asks, black eyes glinting. I nudge away from her.  
"I don't know...", I whisper in a midget voice.  
"Hmph. Well, I guess it's dinner time...", she takes a step towards me.  
"Leaver her, Frost. She's not a human. Smell her. It's obvious.", a deep voice growls.  
"Well, sorry. I'm just so hungry... You never let us feed, Victor.".  
"Are you testing my authority?", Victor growls again.  
"No, no!", the girl cries, "It's just, you're so obsessed with finding 'our true leader', who is aparently just been reborn. I mean, wasn't she supposed to have human-born like, sixteen years ago?".  
"Yes, but I only bit her about three months ago. It takes time! We need her to lead us against the AODs.".  
"What if she isn't worth it?", Frost mumbles.  
Victor ignores her.  
"What is your name?", he directs at me.  
"Allyson Dawson.".  
"Alexandria Dalsun...", he mutters.  
"W-what?", I ask.  
"Nothing. Well, what are you?", he asks, his eyes searching my face.  
"Erm... Human?".  
"Don't lie.", one of them at the back snarls, "Otherwise we're gonna have to guess your a AOD in disguise and rip your head off...".  
"Please don't! I'm, err, I think I'm a... Vampire...?", I feel uneasy admitting this, as I have no clue who they are.  
"Welcome to the family! I'm Rosa!", a white-blonde leaps out the group and bear-hugs me.  
"Rosa! We don't know she's lying!", Frost gasps, grabs me harshly and wrenches me towards her, then kicks me a dozen times in the shin.  
I gasp in pain, and then realise that there was none...  
"What was that for?", I say, trying to sound tough.  
"Ugh.", Frost grunts, and walks over to stand by one of the male vampires, snaking her arm round his waist.  
"Yay! Another girl! How old are you? I'm the youngest, only one hundred and thirty-two...".  
"Ur... I'm sixteen.".  
"It's you!", Victor gasps.  
"Yah; it's me?".  
"We have to bring you to Jesse! Oh wow, this is absoloutely wizard!". He picks me up, wedding-style, and we all walk off into one of the dark, grubby shops.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Wow, Austin, you're _soo_ funny!", the girl on my arm giggles. What was her name again? Oh well. She'll be gone soon, too.  
Just like Georgia, Hettie, and that over girl. Four in a day. Cool.  
"So... Where do you wanna go? I'm kinda hungry, if you know what I mean...", she hints.  
"Yeah... So am I. But I think I want something a little... Unusual, and different to you."  
She smiles innocently. "How about the fish place on that wood that has the sea underneath?", she asks.  
"Perfect.", I answer. No-one will see us there, and the wings will just blend in, too. "Let's go.".

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

That was the weirdest dream ever.  
Ally was being carried by a tall, handsome man in a long black cape, with beautiful people following. And she looked prettier than ever, even though she was cowering and scared.  
And then Austin was on the pier, eating at the Seafood Palace with a dumb looking blonde.  
Then they were leaving, behind the resturant and he was... Eating her? Then she went all dark and they both had black wings.  
Finally, Dez. He was actually normal, eating spaghetti in a resturant, with a pretty auburn-haired girl...

Oh well.  
It's not like I like him. I mean, we hate each-other. A lot. Thought his hair is always straight and his dress sense is so unusual in a good way...

Who am I kidding when I say I don't like him?

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I'm stuffed. Cannot drink another soul. I threw up after eating the dead fish. I mean, how can you eat dead things? Live souls are my favourite food ever. Mostly because that is the only thing I can eat without throwing it up again.  
I sigh, and lay down.

**CAWK!**

"Shut up, Rory. Trying to sleep here. I need my beauty sleep if my wings are to look their best for the meeting tomorrow. Something about destroying a group of vampires in Miami, or something?", I tell my raven, and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated!  
But it's holidays now, and I'm in a writing mood!  
It was very emotional yesterday, as I left primary, and my whole year was crying... :'(**

**Well, review please! And favourite and follow if you like...  
Thanks for reading!**

**- Faith xx**


	10. Chapter 10

"_That's_ what Alexandria had become?", Jesse sneered. "She looks so weak... How can she be the most powerful vampire, along with me? How is she my beautiful wife?".  
Woah, woah, woah.  
**_Wife_**?

I do not recall marrying anyone.  
Sure, I wouldn't mind if I married Jesse, as he's so muscular and handsome... But he's a jerk. Or he's bad at first impressions.

"How can it be a first impression, when you were my mate?", he asks, staring at me.  
"M-mate?", I stammer.  
I look across at Victor and Rosa. Victor's staring at the floor, and Rosa's waving and smiling at me, pointing at Jesse and mouthing, '_go for it._'.  
"Yes, mate. Seventeen years ago, when you died, me and you were... In love, I suppose. It emotionally killed me when I saw you fade into ashes, along with that Angel Of Darkness, Austin Moon.".

_Austin Moon._

"I know Austin Moon... He's my best friend. He'd never hurt me, let alone kill me...".  
"Well, he killed you, and you killed him. Well, Alexandria killed him. You were human-born in the sixteen hundreds, two years after I transformed. And when I saw you... Well, love at first sight. Vampires know who their true mate is from the beginning. What could I do other than to transform you, too? And now you - you were - the most powerful vampire, along with me. We could do anything: see anyone's future, read minds, control, run fast, climb anywhere, fly, anything...".  
"So I'm Alexandria Dulson, and he's still Austin Moon?".  
"Yes. Now, come here.", he instructed me.  
I stepped uneasily closer to him.  
"I'm not going to bite...", he whispered, and then laughed softly. "I just wanted a hug. I mean, it has been seventeen years. Not long for a vampire, but it is without your mate.".  
He hugged me... And I seemed to suddenly be someone different.  
I felt love for this man... I felt strong and powerful... I could remember killing evil-looking people with wings... And the weirdest one: adopting a small girl...

"What about Charlotte?", I whispered to him, still in his warm embrace..  
"She's better known as Frost now... Do not tell her your her mother, she doesn't have a clue. She may not look it, but she's only fourteen as human, one hundred and nintety one as a vampire. Now, go feed. Your still a fledgling, and so small and weak... I can hardly look at you without thinking about what you used to be. Go.", he let go of me, signalled to Rosa and Victor, and the three of us left to another room.

"Well, Ally. This is probably the hardest part.", Rosa informed me.  
"Why?", I asked.  
"You're going to have to drink human blood.".  
"EW!", I yelped, and jumped back. "No way!".  
"You have too. Otherwise we just force it down you. And if you don't, in a month, you'll be dead.".  
I groaned. I didn't have a choice.  
I picked a small carton from the shelf marked, 'O-'.  
I opened the can, then my mouth. I drained it in one gulp.

And man, did it taste good.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

I have to get out. These dreams of Austin and Ally are true, I can feel it. But... How do you get out of a coma?

Ooh, I have an idea:

_Dear God, I am sorry for all my sins I have aever committed. Please, forgive me. I would really like to help my friends, as I do not know what has happened to them, and I am scared for them. Please God, please...?_

_Amen._

That always seems to work in the movies, and this life might as well be one. With me in a coma, my best friends a vampire and werewolf, and my supposed arch-enemy my true crush.  
Well, fingers crossed.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Well, that meeting was... Unusual. They think that I'm their true leader, and I have to kill a vampire called Alexandria Dulson. That name sounds really simliar to Allyson Dawson. Hmph. Oh well.

Wait... Ally! I can change her into a Angel Of Darkness! Yes! I'm going to find her.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I'm stuffed. I've drunk about nine galleons of blood, with Victor and Rosa looking at me, amused.  
"Well, let's go, Allyson. You've got training to do. And we need to test your skills. Try read my mind. Just focus on my name, Victor Hienzon, and try read.".  
I did what he had instructed with ease.  
"Hey, you don't think I can do it!", I protested to him, and he laughed.  
"Well done. Now, predict Rosa's love future. Just do the same thing, except thinik of Rosa Jones and the word love.".  
Yet again with ease.  
"Who's Brock?", I aksed her, "Because I can tell you like him, and he likes you too!".  
"He does?", she exclaimed, "YES!".  
I turned to Victor. "So I posess every power possible?", I asked.  
"Yes. Only you and Jesse do. I'm a mind reader and climber. Rosa's a runner, and strength, though all vampires are incredibly strong and fast.".  
"Oh okay.".

Suddenly one of the other vampires sped in.  
"Allyson, Jesse is requesting your prescence.".  
"Coming.", I answered, "Will you two come with?", Rosa and Victor nodded. I  
ran quite slowly to Jesse, yet I noticed I was still in front of Victor, who was sprinting, and Rosa, who wasn't sprinting, but still running quite fast.

...

"Allyson.", Jesse greeted me with a smile. "You look so much better! My beautiful vampire!".  
I smiled back at him. I was turning back into this Alexandria, and everyone knew it.  
"Would you like me to do something for you?", I asked him.  
"Yes... You and me are going to find Austin Moon. He's looking for you as Ally Dawson. He does not know what you are now. You are going to have to break him down. I will be there for protection, if you are in need of it.".  
I like the sound of that... I feel the sudden urge to kill Austin, that dirty Angel Of Darkness. I smile.  
"Let's go!", I cry, and pull Jesse up from his chair.  
"Ah, Allyson. I have missed you.", he says, and kisses me fully on the lips.

* * *

**Hey!  
How was it? Personally, I think that was a bit of a bad chapter, but you know.  
Please review on you opnion, as I love reading what you think and your ideas on what might happen!  
Favourite and follow too, if you like!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**- Faith xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ally!", I heard someone cry, and I whipped around.  
"Austin! I'm down here helping someone, are you here looking for Dez?", I asked, my eyes darting about to check Jesse was not in sight. It was clear.  
"Yeah... And I was looking for you, as I haven't talked to you for ages! Hey, where are your wings?", he asked, his voice dropping.  
"Er... I don't need them all the time, ya know. They start to get annoying and all scratchy.".  
"Yeah. I know how you feel. Mine do too.", he told me without thinking. He never those think about what he says.  
"What?", I asked, trying to act surprised.  
"Um... I've been promoted... Yeah! I'm an angel now!", he exclaimed nervously.  
I pretende to believe him.  
"Ah, well done! Come on, give me a hug then!", I said, ordering a hug rather than offering one.  
I hugged him. He tensed a bit, but then relaxed.  
"Good to have you back, Austin.", I whispered.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I feel awful.  
As I hug Ally, I know I should be feeding off her soul right now, but I can't. She's still my best friend, dead or not. Evil or not.  
I realise what I have done to all those girls is dreadful. I deserve to be tortured. Austin Moon is not evil.  
But I am... And I'm going to steal Ally's soul now.  
I feel Ally loosen the hug, so I tighten my grip, preparing to feed.  
As an Angel Of Darkness, this should be strangling her right now, but she seems comfortable still.  
"What. Are. You. Doing?", she asks, and I let go of her in surprise. Her voice sounded so deep and angry... I look at Ally, and then realise she wasn't in front of me anymore.  
Instead, there's a tall, dark-haired man. He looked human, except his eyes were narrowed and completely black.  
He looked furious.  
That made me feel defenceless and good again.

"A-Ally...? Who is this person?", I searched for the brunette. "Ally?".  
"Up here.", a curt response rang out.  
I looked up in surpise.  
Ally was on top of the three-floored house which towered over us all.  
How did she-

My thoughts were interuppted by my body being slammed backwards into the ground.  
"Jesse, don't do that.".  
"He deserves it. He killed you.", the same deep voice growled.  
"Yes, but we need him alive. Anyway, we do not have anything to kill his soul.".

When was Ally so evil?  
The man yanked me up.  
His eyes were now a bright red.  
"Don't you dare think about stealing my mate's soul again.", he growled at me.  
"Come on, Jesse. Let's go.", Ally said softly.  
I looked up, having to shield my eyes from the sun to see.  
Ally was now standing next to him, and both their eyes were a soft brown.  
"Seeya, Austin.", she told me, and they flew off.

Ally was a vampire... And she already had a mate...  
I don't know why, but the last part killed me inside.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

"Trish. I know you can hear me right now. You're not asleep. Don't ignore me.", Dez told me.  
Yes. I was out of the coma. I don't know what happened, but I woke up in the woods outside the hospital grounds.  
I had to stumble back into my room.  
They called it a miracle, I called it Something Suspicious Was Going On.  
"You know, I'm the one that brought you into the woods. I saved you.".  
Pfft.  
"Don't lie to me.".  
"I'm not. I made a deal with this person who can do extraordinary things.".  
"Ooh, you met a fairy, did you?", I asked sarcastically.  
"Witch, actually...", he whispered.

I did not really hear that. He did not say he met a witch.  
"What?".  
"Well, let's just say everything people believed to mythical are reality.".

He's gone nuts. Witches and fairies are not real.  
"Oh yeah, and I suppose werewolfs and vampires are out there fighting eachother, yeah?".  
"Nah. They've made a truce. They fight against the Angels Of Darkness, Dark Wizards/Witches, Trolls and Giants together.".  
"Your nuts.".  
"Nope. White Wizards and Witches, Fairies, Werewolfs and Vampires are on the same side. All the rest of the creatures, like Goblins and such like just sit there, betting on which side will win.".  
"Hmph. Come on, we're going to the hospital.".  
"Why? Do you feel faint?", he asked worridly.  
"No, you're going nuts.", I snapped, and pulled him up.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Hmph. That vampire doesn't scare me.  
He's not Edward Cullen with Bella Swan. I'm not Jacob Black, trying to get her back. I'm not going to fall in love with their daughter, mainly because they do not have one.  
But I'm going to get Ally back. She belongs with me.  
Go Team Austin.

* * *

**Heya!  
How was it? Hope you didn't get confused!  
Please review with your thoughts on the story, I love reading them!  
Favourite and follow too, if you like!**

**- Faith xx**


End file.
